Evil Monkey
The Evil Monkey is a recurring character on Family Guy. Story In a reference to childhood fears of "Monsters in the closet" (cf "Monsters Inc"), the evil monkey lives in Chris's closet. As his name suggests, he is filled with malice towards all, particularly Chris. Chris is the only member of the Griffin family who is aware of the presence of the monkey in the house, the others (except Stewie) laughing at the notion that Chris has a monkey in his closet. Until Chris captured him and showed the Griffin family in Hannah Banana, the evil monkey had been seen by only six characters other than Chris throughout the entire series: the evil monkey's wife, the monkey she was sleeping with, Chris' pimple, Brian's son Dylan, and Peter Griffin (although mistaking him for Meg) and Herbert slept through his encounter. The evil monkey has been seen crying upon hearing that Chris had left his parental home, apparently loving his duty to scare Chris whenever possible. He was accompanied by a human female on the red carpet to see Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story and pulled off his trademark pose on request. The pose was also used in the episode Road to Germany when Stewie and Hitler were copying the mirror scene from Marx Brothers. Chris once sung a song about him, titled Evil Monkey Song", with his heavy metal band. In the episode Model Misbehavior, the evil monkey is shown relaxing after the Griffin's departure by smoking a joint and listening to Foghat on vinyl through headphones on Chris' bed. He once tried to scare Chris, only to find he wasn't there, just Herbert who was asleep. The Monkey then slowly closed the closet door. In The Former Life of Brian he is beaten up by Brian's son Dylan, allowing Chris finally to have access to his closet - where he discovers a very large quantity of feces, in a deleted scene at the end of the same episode, when Dylan leaves the Griffin home into a taxi with his mother, he realizes that the driver is the evil monkey, then monkey does his finger position towards Dylan. The Evil Monkey was most recently seen briefly in 420 during the "A Bag of Weed" musical, emerging from a portable toilet with a joint. It was a revealed that at some point, the Evil Monkey became a Jehovah's Witness and a chain smoker. There is also an "Asian" evil monkey in Asiantown, and an "Islamic" evil monkey in Iraq. It is a revealed monkey is not actually evil, but was rather in a 'bad place' in his life after he caught his wife in bed with another monkey. After his wife cheated on him, he lost his job and his house, and had to move into Chris's closet. It is thought that Evil Monkey was once a lawyer-monkey, thus wearing the clothes he wore in a scene during the episode, Ready, Willing, and Disabled following Chris' line - 'he wasn't always evil'. In the Hannah Banana, it is revealed he points at people to strike up a conversation, and suffers from a copper deficiency which explains why the arm shakes. He explains to the family his true origins and how he never intended to harm Chris. Although Chris at first doesn't trust him, the two develop a close friend, bordering on a father/son relationship. After helping Peter and Chris repair their relationship, the Evil Monkey (or rather just Monkey, now) decided it was time to move on. As such he doesn't live in Chris's closet anymore, but rather now lives in Jake Tucker's house. Like with Chris, the Monkey lives in Jake's closet and at unexpected moments opens the doors, points and shakes with a sinister expression on his face, frightening Jake. It is explained that he intends to help Jake and Tom Tucker, who like Peter and Chris have a less than pleasant relationship. And he was in Something, Something, Something, Dark Side as the Mynocks in the asteroid cave. Category:enemy characters Category:Animals Category:Major Characters Category:Running gags